


Lovely Risk

by ThunderScythe



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderScythe/pseuds/ThunderScythe





	Lovely Risk

Hundreds of squares glared at him, each telling him a different story as he stares at them with restless optics. One told of excitement and joy while another told of soft spark break and he only stared for a short while before something else, more important caught his sight, for others' personal lives were not his intention for these lighted squares. No, he had a job, a high duty to uphold that cost each and every one of them their lives each solar cycle that he sat there; for if he were to fail, death would befall them all.

Outside of the dark sanctuary that he called his job, he saw their faces up close and in person. They knew he watched them and some gave him unwanted glances while others waved pleasantly, not at all affected by his careful optics. However, there were some, some that wanted to use him for gain and he would report them in instantly. Well, after he had his fair exchange of revenge of course. The security mech was placid on the outside but on the inside, he was a raging bundle of emotion just waiting to consume them all.

There was one, however, despite his conflicts and internal battles, who accepted him all his own. He was a bit annoyed by this mech at first, always coming around and disturbing him while he was trying to protect them all. None of them would ever understand what he had to endure to keep them all safe! –But he knew. He knew and understood so perfectly, it nearly drove him mad because he couldn't figure out why this mech was always interested in him and he could never figure it out.

Was it a dare? The larger mech's charming smile made his spark beat faster than it's ever been before and he had to gulp it down from leaping out of his chassis. The mech had been at it for vorns and still had not backed down. Despite the refusals and the blunt brush offs. The mech cared far too much for it to be just a dare. It had to be a prank then! To lure him out of his office so the others could devastate his home and laugh at his reaction. But…the way he brought him energon each solar cycle after shift and how they would talk for cycles into the night was far more personal than any mech would do for a simple little prank.

The mech wanted to know more about him, far more than any bot had wanted to know about him before. It only left one answer in his book: a Decepticon invasion. This mech obviously must be a spy working for the opposing faction to get him infatuated so he would forget his duties and be so caught off guard that when they swarmed the base he would be destroyed! All his hard work would be for naught and everyone would lay grey at his feet.

But those passionate blue orbs and how warm he felt against him…he would risk a thousand mechs for that security that the mech gave him each recharge cycle. If only for that deep, loving trust that none had risked to give him. He felt wanted, needed and it made his fuel pump pound in his chest, threatening to burst. His spark sang every time the other was near and he knew that if he tried to go away from the mech that he would be instantly pulled back like the other mech had a powerful magnet on him and he was the most magnetized of metals.

"Red?" A soft voice called from the doorway and the lamborghini stood from his chair with a calm smile, pressing a button and the monitors around him clicked off one by one, casting him into the soothing darkness. The only light was from their optics and the energon cube the larger mech held, who offered it with a gentle smile.

Whatever the reason was, Red Alert mused as he walked over and accepted the cube from Inferno, using his other hand to pull the mech's helm down so he could press their foreheads together affectionately, it was definitely worth every risk.


End file.
